


Balancing Act

by Heimdall23



Series: Balancing Act [1]
Category: American Horror Story, Fate/Grand Order, Five Nights at Freddy's, Goosebumps - All Media Types, Haunted Mansion (Ride), Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Balancing act Heimdall23, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimdall23/pseuds/Heimdall23
Summary: Balancing Act is a Multifandom AU originally on Wattpad.All rights to the characters go to the original creators of the works that are used.link to the audio version: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLY_tIYEa1d2nxRe1bbDy_nNzgE3__VxOa
Series: Balancing Act [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128686
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,

Smiles awake you when you rise."

Thomas Dekker, The Comedy of Patient Grissil

Narrator: Lily Gracey

Chapter 1

I woke up at five in the morning and it wasn't of my own will either. Something had touched my arm. I looked at my arm to see no one there.

"Hello," I said.

I didn't get a response and then a creak emerged from the floorboards. A little girl's laugh then filled the room. I was growing more paranoid and then it pounced.


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator: Lily Gracey

Chapter 2

"Rosemary!" I yelled.

The grey-haired graveyard ghoul quickly retreated back to her cot. My younger adopted sister knew no bounds. She was always in my things one way or the other. My father who was sleeping didn't bash an eyelash.

"I was only trying to help you wake up" she smiled a toothy grin.

"Sure you were" I sarcastically mumbled.

Though she was right and I did have a problem with oversleeping. Not that I would do anything about that and besides I liked to oversleep. I remembered my dad telling me how he had found her and it was an interesting story.


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator: Lily Gracey

Chapter 3

It was November of 1998 and my father was coming home from a movie. It was the last run of There's Something About Mary. My Dad then got some beer at a local diner and got drunk. He stumbled around for a few hours before reaching the Highgrave Graveyard. My father then passed out near Rosemary's gravestone.

Rosemary, rather than try to hurt my father decided to cuddle with him. Eventually, after his hangover, he realized it was not a cute little girl snuggling with him. He looked to see a Graveyard Ghoul staring up at him blankly.

The normal person would freak out, but not my dad.

He simply asked, "what's your name?"

Rosemary having seen humans run away from her before, wondered why he wasn't. She just assumed that humans were awful creatures. Now, she thought differently. That's how my Dad and sister met. Even now, the one thing that Rosemary has never told us was how she died. Though enough talk, let's move on.


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator: Lily Gracey

Chapter 4

"Let's take your pictures," my dad said.

"Okay!" Rosemary replied gleefully.

She had on a red coat with a black dress and white sneakers. Rosemary complained though that she looked like a ladybug. To be fair, I didn't look much better. I was wearing a purple coat and a white skirt with green flowers on it. After getting a few shots of Rosemary and me, he ushered out the door. We left our apartment and began walking the streets of Highgrave.

Highgrave was a small but integrated town. Several years had passed since the incident that had catapulted monsters into the spotlight. There were some names for it but one stood out: Night of the Living Dummy. I guess I have to explain that too...


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Falls was the first modern spark of Human-Monster conflict. The Dark Falls Citizens were a group of monsters who fed on humans. They disguised themselves as humans and used a house as the trap. The house could be given for free in various ways all for a meal. It worked for a while until a family escaped!

They told their story on TV. This attracted the worldwide supernatural monitoring group known as S.T.A.K.E. they found and raided Dark Falls leaving no stone unturned.

Meanwhile, people made their own discoveries!

Mud Monsters in New Orleans!

Horrorland in North Carolina!

Even Monster Librarians weren't spared!

S.T.A.K.E. had declared war on the monster community and for a certain Dummy, there was no going back...


	6. Chapter 6

Narrator: Lily Gracey

Chapter 6

Slappy the Dummy was a prominent figure in the monster community. What he wanted, he got. So one day with little resources, he decided to invade a S.T.A.K.E. base. He gathered the remaining monsters and they tried to destroy the base. They hissed. They fought. They were defeated as soon as they began. Most monsters were let go except for a few.

The Haunted Car had sped away to an unknown location and remains unfound. The Haunted Mask escaped capture and has also been missing. The Werewolf of Fever Swamp had been taken in and never heard from again. Those were just the fates of his Lieutenants. Slappy himself got the worst fate of all: Death by Wood Chipper!

They strapped him into the machine. When asked if he had any last words, he said one sentence:

"You'll pay for this Slaves!"

The wood chipper turned on and he was reduced to shreds.

This served as a clear message: don't mess with S.T.A.K.E.!

"C'mon Already!"

Rosemary was tapping her foot impatiently. It was then I realized I had been staring into space for five minutes! I hurried over to Rosemary, only to bump into a familiar friend...


	7. Chapter 7

Narrator: Lily Gracey

Chapter 7

"Emilia!"

The silver long-haired girl turned around in shock and frowned.

"Lily, you have to watch where you're going" Emilia hissed.

Emilia is my best friend and one of the sweetest people I know. She is also very short and pale. Emilia was wearing her favorite purple knit sweater and white dress. It's hard to notice at first but she's not entirely human. If you look closely, you can tell Emilia is part Horror.

"What if it was Clarissa instead of me?" she narrowed her yellowy eyes.

Rosemary then helped me up and I shivered.

Clarissa was a witch girl who had gotten suspended several times. You did not want to get on her bad side.

We were about to go to school when we heard snickers from the bushes. I could've asked who was there but I already knew... it was the school bullies: Oswald and Martin Manse.


	8. Chapter 8

Narrator:Emilia

Oswald and Martin Manse: Mostly likely to become hate group members. I despised them because those two didn't adhere to the good morals Highgrave was built upon. They had caused too much mischief around town. Once, they had set my father's tail on fire. He runs the local ice cream parlor and he makes ice cream better than Andre's, the store brand.

Anyway, one day they would tick off the wrong person. Then, they would learn their lessons. For now, they just committed a few racial slurs and left. I wanted to yell back badly but I decided to be the better person. The very ideology they worshipped sickened me.

Lily put her hand on my shoulder.

"As long as they don't lay a finger on Rosemary, I'm fine."

"Okay let's get to school!" I responded.

"About time!" Rosemary shouted.

She called us over to the steps of the school. We rushed through the halls and got to class.

"You're late!"

We turned to see an angry teacher staring at us.


	9. Chapter 9

Narrator: Lily Gracey

Chapter 9

Mr. Devon glared at us and ushered us to our seats. He then proceeded to give a five-minute lecture about good attendance. Then class began and I took my seat next to Emilia. We sat through what seemed like an hour-long class on the Iliad.

However, break period was when it got rough.

Break period also known as lunch was the one point of the school day I saw Rosemary. She was with her friend Kelsey. Kelsey was human and Rosemary's only friend. She didn't actually mind the fact that Rosemary ate bugs for lunch. Kelsey has reddish-blond hair and was a bookworm. She reads a lot of old-school horror books and fantasy. At least that's what my sister tells me.

Anyway, I was about to eat my own food which was a ham and cheese sandwich. Then all of a sudden, it was gone. I looked around to see Martin Manse holding my sandwich.

"Give that back!" I yelled.

"Catch it!" he responded.

He tried to throw it to Oswald but missed.

Instead, it splattered all over Clarissa who had just walked in with a new black dress.

She stormed off angrily muttering under her breath...


	10. Chapter 10

Narrator: Martin Manse

Chapter 10

After school, Oswald and I decided to go for ice cream. Old man Glop had banned us from his restaurant because of his daughter Emilia. So we were gonna steal ice cream from him. It wasn't the smartest plan but it was the best one we had. It was all to get back at Emilia, the little tattletale.

She had told on us one too many times and we were gonna get back at her. Now we had to decide who would execute the plan. After flipping a coin, it was decided to be me.

"Why do I have to do it?" I said.

"Remember, it was fair and I will shank you if you don't!" Oswald exclaimed his brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Very well" I responded.

I didn't have any leverage on my older twin brother at this time, so I began to walk to Glop's. About halfway there, I was walking through a bushy area. Then I heard rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there!?" I said.

Then as if on cue, I was knocked out by an unknown force.


	11. Chapter 11

Narrator: Martin Manse

When I woke up, I saw a catgirl fawning over me. She had short brown hair and calico ears. The cat girl wore a blue dress and a white vest.

"Oh you're awake" she smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ferris!" the cat girl yipped.

"Okay lady," I said feeling her claws in my skin "Let go of me!"

"Who are you calling female?" she frowned suddenly.

"you're not a girl?" I said confused.

"Did you ever study the Gilded age?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"No," I said.

"Then you probably never heard of Felix Argyle" Ferris smiled.

"Who's that?" I responded.

"He was a young bratty finance banker" Ferris explained "top of his class."

"Eventually, a student named Sarabeth grew sick of his womanizing ways. So she kidnapped him and tied him up."

"I'm sensing a parallel here" I joked.

Ferris ignored me and continued on with her story.

"Sarabeth said "quit your evil ways before I transform you into something unpleasant" but Felix refused due to hubris."

Ferris seemed sad while telling the story and she clearly felt a connection to Felix.

Then came the scary part...


	12. Chapter 12

Narrator: Martin Manse

Ferris then began to rap up her story.

"Felix after refusing five times, he felt himself changing" Ferris continued.

"Before he knew it, he was a catgirl," she said, "and was bound to Sarabeth's family for as long as the family wanted."

"Great tale, can you let me go?" I asked.

Ferris talked about Argyle like she knew him. Ferris seemed to catch that.

"I am Felix" she huffed.

"I don't believe you" I hissed "nobody is alive for that long."

"I'm a summoned servant" she smiled "we appear in weird ways."

"Hello Martin" a familiar voice spoke.

I knew that voice and purple hair too well, it was Clarissa!


	13. Chapter 13

Narrator: Martin Manse

"Why do you have me tied to a chair, Clarissa?" I smirked, "just make your furry friend release me?"

"No!" Clarissa spat "you ruined my dress!"

"I'll turn you into a Servant as revenge" she wrung her hands evilly "that will show you!"

"It can't be that bad" I joked.

"What if I also told you that you will be a female demon maid as a Servant," Clarissa said.

"NOOOOOO!" I bawled.

"Oh, and Emilia will be your master" she smiled.

"That ugly chick?" I laughed nervously.

"Master is also wiping your memories," Felix said helpfully.

Wow, she kidnapped me all because of a stupid dress...

Before I could finish that thought, Clarissa gave me a big hit on the head with a shovel.

I then fell into a state of dream and I was lost...


	14. Chapter 14

Narrator: Lily Gracey

I got home immediately and booted up my phone. Rosemary watched me as I scrolled through the app store. Then I got a call from Emilia and she sounded frantic. I put it on speakerphone.

"Help me!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?" I ask puzzled.

"She's probably just going to say how FNAF sucks" Rosemary grinned.

Rosemary and Emilia had been in a debate about Five Nights at Freddy's. It was a game from the Nettles Company. It was based on a true story of a man gone mad. Rosemary adored the game while Emilia hated it. I had other stuff to play.

"This is not about FNAF!" Emilia hissed "some crazy maid lady broke into my house!"

"Was it an animatronic maid?" Rosemary laughed.

"Rosemary..." I hissed.

Rosemary huffed and stayed silent.

"So do you know her?" I asked.

"Do I sound like I know her!" Emilia hissed "get your butt over here now!"

"Rosemary too?" I asked.

"If you insist" Emilia sighed.

"C'mon Rosemary" I yelled, "time to go to deal with a crazy maid!"


	15. Chapter 15

Narrator: Emilia

I didn't know what to think. The short-haired maid had started eating my dad's ice cream reserve. There was something familiar about her though I couldn't place it. Her maid uniform was simple like the kind you would see at a costume party. It was the black and white kind. Her hair was light blue and she had said her name was Rem.

When Lily and Rosemary arrived, Rem had eaten all the ice cream.

"What happened here?" Rosemary groaned.

The house was a wreck. Rem had destroyed the living room and the kitchen.

"More" Rem said playfully.

"Wait," Lily said, "I know what she is!"

"Ok," I said, "what is she?"

"She's an Anarak," Lily said, "I'm sure of it!"

I pulled Lily to the side and asked her what an Anarak was.

"They were a species of demon that was eradicated by monster hunters in the middle ages" she explained.

She then showed me a hand-drawn picture of a similar creature in chains.

"Where did you get it?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh," Lily giggled "I stole this from Professor Shock."

Professor Shock!


	16. Chapter 16

Narrator: Emilia

Professor Shock was a creepy old man who lived at the edge of town. Lily and I had made a plan to investigate. We needed to know more by going through his work. Lily had sent Rosemary the first time. So we decided to do it together this time. Lily told me to hide Rem from my dad in the basement. I promised Rem if she stayed, I would give her ice cream. Rem seemed all too eager to comply.

The next day we headed to the outskirts of town to meet Lily and Rosemary. We were going to steal Professor Shock's Anarak research...


	17. Chapter 17

Narrator: Lily Gracey

Professor Shock's house was filled with numerous traps to dispel intruders. We would have to overcome many challenges to find the research room. Rosemary had declined to come so she could watch Rem. Rosemary promised to help by feeding us info through earpieces and mics. How she got these items I had no idea. She did too much Amazon shopping...

There was a decrepit house but Rosemary pointed us to a cellar door. Emilia pulled at the handles of the door.

"Locked" she muttered, "how did you get in, Rosemary?"

"There's an electronic lock on the door," Rosemary said.

"Oh," Emilia said, " I didn't know..."

"It was right in front of your face!" Rosemary growled.

"What's the code?" I interrupted.

"The code," Rosemary said, "is 1793."

After that, we punched it in and went inside the cellar.

It was astonishing what we found!


	18. Chapter 18

Narrator: Lily Gracey

It looked like a technological wonderland! There were dozen upon dozens of servers and floppy disks.

"Ooh la la, who are you?" a voice said.

We turned around to see the most ridiculous looking woman. She had a red dress with purple frills on the side. Her hair was white-blond and in two braids.

"I repeat, who are you?" she said again.

"I don't know," I said, "what's your name?" I parroted.

"Marie Antoinette," the woman said.

She couldn't be the real Marie Antoinette, could she?

No, she looked too young and college-age. "Marie" got off of the purple bean bag she was sitting on.

"Well, if you are intruders," she said, "I suggest you get out of here..."

"I'm asking nicely" "Marie" added.

We immediately tried to reach Rosemary but weird static kept blocking out her voice. A number kept repeating through the mics:87. Then I noticed room 87 across the hall. I looked at Emilia and we had the same idea: Get to room 87. We zoomed past Marie and locked the door. The surprises kept on coming...


	19. Chapter 19

Narrator: Lily Gracey

The room was mostly empty except for a couple of chairs and a broken-down robot.

"I know what this is!" Emilia said pointing to the robot.

The robot was an animatronic fox with a white face, red rosy cheeks, and pink lipstick. The rest of the body was a skeletal armature that looked hideous.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I thought you were smart" she mused "don't you know what Fazbear entertainment is!"

"No," I said sternly "but we have to escape!"

Emilia just moved over to examine the animatronic more. I then realized we hadn't changed our clothes from the previous day. 'I guess we both had forgotten...

"EEP!"

Emilia jumped as the metallic creature clawed at her and started growling.

That thing was alive and we were stuck between Marie and it.


	20. Chapter 20

New York, 1990s

Narrator: Mikayla Sardana

I was working the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's again. My family said I could've been a model if I wasn't so deranged. I had my silky auburn hair, pale skin, and a little black dress. It made all the boys' heads turn but I had a secret though. The truth was that I was going to recreate the five missing children incident. I had already kidnapped three children and tonight would make it four.

Though before I could do that, I had to get something at home. I was on my way home thinking about how the case had never been solved.

The next thing I knew, there was a blow dart in my butt and I was knocked out cold.

When I woke up, I was back at the pizzeria. I tried to speak but only garbled radio noises came out. I quickly looked for a mirror. I was in for a scare...


	21. Chapter 21

Narrator: Mikayla Sardana

I was an animatronic fox! Someone had clearly done a number on me because I was missing an eye. When it finally hit me, I was stunned! I then heard talking and crawled through the vents to observe. I saw the co-owner William Afton talking with a new night guard.

"So Benson," William said, "are you all set for the night shift?"

"Yes sir" Benson responded.

"It was a shame that the former nightguard went missing" the night guard continued "she looked gorgeous..."

"Speaking of that" Afton said, " could you leave me here for a moment?"

Benson left the room and William turned to the vent I was in.

"Hello Mangle," Afton said " or should I say, Mikayla?"

"What did you do to me?!" I screamed.

All that came out was radio garbles.

"Don't worry," William smiled "I am positive about you being a better robot than human."

I growled at him and realized I was becoming more animatronic like.

"Your mind will be lost," he said, "and you will become a mindless killing machine..."

"You're lying" I hissed.

"I'm sorry," Afton grinned "I don't speak radio."

He then left the room.

He was right though...my brain started to deteriorate. I had become an animal and humans were my prey...


	22. Chapter 22

Narrator: Emilia

The creature continued to growl and snarl. We both decided it would be better to face Marie than this thing. We pressed the button that opened the door. Waiting there was the last person we wanted to see... Professor Shock.

He tased the creature and led us out of the room. The creature snarled and cowered back to its corner. Professor Shock stroked his gray beard and led us out of the room.

"Who are you two!" he yelled shocked.

I didn't see Marie anywhere, so we told him everything.

We didn't have a choice but we got the most unexpected result...


	23. Chapter 23

Narrator: Rem

Where was my Master? She promised to come back soon. In the meantime, I was stuck with Rosemary. She wasn't even fully dressed! Rosemary was wearing only a pink t-shirt and underwear. She had the History Channel on with some Roman documentary.

It was about Nero the Roman emperor... According to the video, he was a cruel man who turned his enemies into human torches. Rosemary had fallen asleep and I was determined to change the channel.

Then all of a sudden, I was somewhere else. I saw Miss Lily and Miss Emilia staring at me. There was also a bald man with a grey beard in a lab coat and a woman with white blond hair.

"Ooh, la la" the white blond smiled "who are you?"

"I'm Rem," I said.

"You're adorable!" she shrieked "I know what kind of servant you are too!"

"Okay?" I responded.

She was creeping me out and Who was this lady!?

"Marie," the bearded man said, "step aside."

The woman called Marie stepped aside and the bearded man approached me.

"Hello little Berserker" he smiled.

Then I screamed...


	24. Chapter 24

Narrator: Emilia

"Rem," I said, "calm down."

Rem stopped screaming and blinked her big blue eyes. It was like I had complete control over her. I wasn't going to use her for evil but I needed to test her out.

"Professor Shock," I said putting a hand on his lab coat "anything we can do to help?"

The professor thought for a moment and then his eyes lit up.

"I have an errand that you can do to test out Rem!"

It was like we were on the same wavelength!

"Do you know where Camp Cold Lake is?" he asked us.

"Meet me at its edge next week and you can test Rem out" he grinned.

Professor Shock then turned to Lily.

"Would you like your own servant?"

Lily's answer changed everything...


	25. Chapter 25

Narrator: Lily Gracey

"I don't care," I said to Professor Shock.

"I'll try to summon a servant though" I smiled.

"Very well," Professor Shock said.

He then led me to a chamber and told me to put my palm on a hand scanning device.

a machine that was as big as a person whizzed and whirred. It was connected to the hand device that the professor had made. I watched as a figure draped in red exited the machine.

She was blond with her hair in a ponytail. Her red and white dress gleamed in the bad lighting. Then, she looked down at her chest and screamed.

"What kind of enchantress are you!" she hissed at me.

"Well you see-" Professor Shock began.

"I don't care, fight me witch!" she bellowed.

"I'll only fight you" I smiled "if you tell me your name."

I had to know who she was.

"Who am I?" the girl fretted "I am the great Nero."

Before I could think more, I was forced to fight Nero...


	26. Chapter 26

Narrator: Marie Antoinette

"Ooh, la la!" I smiled "she is so cute!"

Rem was so adorable!

I wanted to pinch her little cheeks so hard but she got flustered when I tried though...

"It's been so long" I smiled " since I've seen a beautiful girl like you."

"Thank you..." Rem said embarrassed.

We then heard scuffling in the back.

"I'll go check it out," I said.

I went to the back to see Lily and a blonde I didn't recognize fighting. Lily seemed to be holding her off barely with her own bare hands. The professor was standing behind them mortified.

"Are you okay, Professor Shock?" I asked.

"I'm okay" he quivered "stop them!"

I then took a red whistle from the shelf and blew it.

"Stop fighting girls!" I yelled.

"I'm not a woman" the blond replied, "women are objects to me."

This girl must've been male before the summon.

"Marie" Lily said, "her name is Nero!"

Nero. The man who had committed so many evil acts to the Roman people. He now stood before me as a blond teenage girl. He had clearly learned nothing. Nero put Lily down and turned to me.

"What do you want plebeian!" Nero yelled.

"Um, take a look in the mirror," I said.

I then handed her a hand mirror and Nero began to scream.


	27. Chapter 27

Narrator: Nero

I recognized this body well. It was hers alright, one of the very women that held me back. Claudia Octavia, how you laughed at me from the grave. You thought you were so clever.

I turned to the brunette I had been fighting with.

"Who are you?" I huffed.

"I'm Lily" the brunette responded, "and you're delusional!"

"How am I delusional!" I responded, "I am the god emperor Nero!"

"What is going on back there!" a new voice yelled from the other room "group therapy!"

Her voice sounded odd and more like a creature of the night.

I pushed past the others to see a girl with a tail.

"What are you!" were my last words before passing out of pure fright.


	28. Chapter 28

Narrator: Nero

When I woke up, I saw someone staring over me. It was the monster girl! Lily was also there and didn't look pleased.

"Get away from me, monster!" I screamed.

"You're right, Lily!" the girl hissed "she is racist."

"Don't be mean like that, Mistress Emilia" the blue haired girl said from nearby.

"Why not Rem?" Lily responded, "Nero is a tyrant!"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here" I murmured.

"Stay out of it!" the girls hissed at me in the same second.

Then I noticed a Metal Fox was licking my face. It was going to be a long day...


	29. Chapter 29

Narrator: Emilia

Professor Shock proceeded to call my mom and Lily's Dad. While we waited, we took in the view of the place. I then asked Marie about the spooky house to the near north.

"That's Craw House," she said "one of the nastiest places ever!"

"I can tell you about it!" Lily responded.

Now I remembered! Lily had loads of research on the house and it was her pet project. She had dubbed it the Murder House. Many people had died inside its hallowed walls. The first residents were the Craw Family and they all met terrible fates... but the worst belonged to Andrew, their son.


	30. Chapter 30

Narrator: Emilia

Andrew was a horrible young man born around the 1800s. He tortured animals and was mean to everyone. Then one day people said he got killed by an assassin sent by a rival family. However, after Andrew's death, weird things began to happen. The mansion rapidly decayed. Various members of the family died gruesome deaths along with anyone who set foot in there.

Lily was fascinated by that place. She would sometimes talk about it for days on end. The only thing preventing her from going in was Rosemary. She would remind Lily of the consequences and Lily backed off.

"Emilia," a familiar voice said snapping me out of my thoughts.

It was my Mother, Satella! She looked like me if I wasn't part monster. We had the same silver hair and deep blue eyes.

"What is wrong with you" she hissed "you're so lucky the Professor didn't charge you with burglary!"

"Mom..." I groaned.

"Who's this?" she said pointing to Rem "I heard she had something to do with it!"

"My name is Rem, Madam" Rem hissed "don't insult me!"

My mother and Rem were getting tense and I needed a distraction.

Then it came in the form of Mangle.


	31. Chapter 31

Narrator: Emilia

Mangle tried to jump on my mom!

Mangle almost succeeded until Marie yelled "Heel!"

Whatever tension had been there before was gone. Mangle landed on her feet and howled. I then went over to pet her.

"It's okay Mangle," I said stroking her fluff.

Mangle cooed as I continued.

"Friend," a squeaky female voice said from out of the blue.

I then realized Mangle had said something.

I stroked her until my mother said it was time to go.

"Goodbye Mangle," I said to the animatronic.

"Bye," Mangle said.

"C'mon Rem" I motioned to the servant.

"She's not coming with us," my mom said.

"I'll be good" Rem smiled "I promise!"

"Fine" Mom said "until we find her parents..."

I waved as I hoped Lily and Nero didn't kill each other and we left.


	32. Chapter 32

Narrator: Nero

I wanted to kill Lily so bad and she clearly wanted to do the same. We sat on the grass with Marie for a little longer. Then, I heard the most annoying sound ever! I had never listened too well to my new voice. It sounded like a donkey crossed with a mule. That what I thought Claudia Octavia, my ex-wife, sounded like.

"I sound hideous!" I told Lily.

"You really don't" she responded.

"I'm not even that pretty!" I hissed.

"You're actually nice-looking" Lily countered.

Before I could say more, I saw someone running towards us.

It was a girl...but it wasn't!

It was a zombie!

I knew what I had to do...


	33. Chapter 33

Narrator: Lily Gracey

"Nero, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Nothing!" Nero said sheathing her sword.

"Right..." I muttered.

"Lily!" Rosemary said happily.

"Rosemary!" I responded right back.

"What happened," she asked worried "and who is that?"

"I'm Nero," Nero said smugly.

"Like the Emperor?" Rosemary said curiously.

"I am the Emperor" Nero responded.

"Okay," Rosemary said concerned "is she delusional?"

"I wish she was..." I sighed.

I then recounted everything to her and waited for a response.


	34. Chapter 34

Narrator: Lily Gracey

When I was finished, Rosemary didn't seem surprised.

"Most of what happened there also happened to me" she smiled.

"You even got a servant!?" I asked befuddled.

"She actually decided to run" Marie chimed in.

"Thank you, Marie," I said with sarcasm.

"You're welcome" she smiled.

"Anyway," Marie said, " are you ready to go home!"

"In a sec..." I said looking at the Murder House.

Rosemary immediately recognized my desire and began dragging me along. Her grip was super strong as she led me along. Marie and Mangle said their goodbyes. Nero followed behind and before long, I was home.


	35. Chapter 35

Narrator: Lily Gracey

Rosemary dragged me all the way home. Nero followed close behind, giggling.

"I can't believe this!" Nero said when we got to the apartment.

She was right though, our house was a mess. Thousands of wrappers littered the floor. It was a mess, plain and simple!

"Who keeps all this garbage on the floor!?" Nero continued hissing.

"Most of this is Rosemary's" I explained.

"Bite me" Rosemary responded before heading to her bed.

Pretty soon, I heard a knock at the door and my dad burst in.


	36. Chapter 36

Narrator: Lily Gracey

"Lily," he said unnerved "who is this?"

"Her name is Nero" Rosemary yawned before beginning to nap.

"She's a heroic servant" I explained.

I then told him the entire story from beginning to end. He seemed calm throughout the talk.

When I finished he calmly said, "you visited Professor Shock, didn't you..."

There was no way I could lie.

"Yeah" I sadly admitted.

"Don't do it again" was his only response before wandering away.

I could live with that response...


	37. Chapter 37

Narrator: Emilia

"Thanks for the fish!" Rem exclaimed.

"You're welcome Rem..." my mother replied hesitantly.

"Well I have to go make more ice cream," my dad said bluntly.

"Why Betelgeuse," Mom sighed.

"Rem ate all of it!" he stormed off with an angry look on his face.

Rem burped and asked, "did someone say ice cream?"

"Rem," I said with a huff "you promised to be polite..."

"Oh," Rem blushed "sorry!"

"It's okay Rem" I smiled "let's go to bed..."

I couldn't wait to show her my school, it would be fun. I knew in my heart she'd love it.


	38. Chapter 38

Narrator: Marie Antoinette

"Okay Professor," I said, "everything is ready!"

"I hope they won't mind this" Professor Shock said looking at Mangle.

The derpy faced and rosy-cheeked animatronic was switched off. We had promised her a new humanoid body. In return, she would watch Rem and Nero.

"Are you sure about this, Professor?" I asked hesitantly.

"Positive!" he said.

"Besides," he added, "I'll be there too."

Before I could say more, the professor turned on the machine. The rest of the night I had to listen to Mangle screaming...


	39. Chapter 39

Narrator: Emilia

"Miss Emilia wake up..." Rem nudged me, pulling on my purple nightgown.

I woke up to smell the intoxicating aroma of bacon. I got out of my bed and followed the scent to the kitchen.

"Rem, you made this!" I exclaimed.

It was platters and platters of bacon. Rem had been cooking all night!

"Thanks a bunch!" I said to her, giving a hug.

"Your welcome--" Rem stammered.

She looked uncomfortable and I couldn't blame her. I would be that way too if I didn't know that much.

"C'mon Rem!" I exclaimed after I backed away "Let's get ready!"

"Okay..." Rem said timidly as we both got ready for school.


	40. Chapter 40

Narrator: Nero

Rosemary made me clean the entire apartment last night. She did it through Lily of course. I could barely walk because of it.

"Think of it as repentance for your sins!" Rosemary had said.

Hadn't I repented enough!

"You two made me clean!" I heaved.

"Don't be such a downer!" Rosemary smiled.

"Easy for you to say" I muttered.

"Stop fighting her, Nero!" Lily hissed.

"Make me!" I responded pushing Lily to the ground.

She had her jeans and her pink T-shirt slightly stained by the mud.

"Why you!" she said pushing me into the mud as well.

My clothes weren't even damaged when I fell into it. This was the body of a clean girl, I realized. The kind of girl who would be nice. The kind that would help others. I was not that type of girl.

We were about to fight some more until Emilia quickly arrived with Rem. They separated us and we quickly calmed down. We all then walked to school quietly though I swore something was watching us...


	41. Chapter 41

Narrator: Marie Antoinette

I woke up to lasers pointed at my face.

"Marie!" the professor yelled, "Help me!"

"Jeffery" I called back "what happened?!"

"Mangle happened!" Professor Shock responded.

He explained to me that Mangle had escaped and reprogrammed the lab defenses.

"Why?" I asked.

"The Cuckoo Clock of Doom... " he cowered.

"What's that?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Just go and look for a blue cuckoo clock with a yellow birdie inside," he said.

"Understood" I responded before running off.

Before leaving, I heard the professor mention one more thing: something about time travel...


	42. Chapter 42

Narrator: Oswald Manse

I walked into school with a look of pain on my face. My Dad had beaten me up again. All over my stupid brother being missing. My dad expected perfection and nothing but the best. As I got to class, I thought about possible suspects. I was then interrupted by a girl. She had a typical maid's outfit with a short blue bob. She looked like an angel sent from heaven itself.

I had instantly been hit by cupid's arrow.

"What's your name?" I stammered to the girl.

"I'm Rem" she smiled.

I was about to say more until I saw Emilia staring at me. Like an animal, her yellow eyes bore into me. Emilia wore a red T-shirt and khakis with her tail drooping in the back. It was hideous.

"Hello, ugly," I said to Emilia "why are you interrupting us?"

"Rem is my friend" she hissed "you will not mess with her!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" I snarled.

"Just kiss already," a girl said.

I turned around to see Clarissa smirking with a catgirl waddling behind her. I sat down with disappointment after that snide remark. I really was nothing without my bro...


	43. Chapter 43

Narrator: Lily Gracey

After fighting with Nero for another fifteen minutes, I managed to get to school. Rosemary and I split up in the building with Nero following me. Nero kept complaining about how she was tired, hungry, and muddy all in that order.

"Nero can you shut up!" I barked eventually.

"Fine" she murmured.

"Friend troubles?" a girl asked me.

"Yeah" I answered.

She was extremely pretty. The girl had auburn hair and a pale complexion. I was astounded by her baby pink dress. She could be a model or something...

"I'm Mikayla" the girl grinned "do you know where this room is?"

She handed me her schedule and she Followed me to homeroom alongside Nero. We had just met, but I felt like Mikayla already knew me...


	44. Chapter 44

Narrator: Nero

I walked unhappily into the classroom behind Lily and Mikayla. They were talking happily about something. As I wandered aimlessly, I noticed a weird clock in the back. I brushed past a few desks only for the catgirl to start talking.

"Hi I'm Ferris" she yipped.

Ferris had an auburn pixie cut and a blue dress with a bell around her neck. She looked like Lily on steroids.

"Hey," Ferris continued "you want to look at that weight tester, don't you?"

I realized she was talking about the clock.

I nodded and she led me to the clock. This clock was the weirdest thing I had seen. It had black dials on the bottom with a shiny red button below it. A monitor showed the current year. I then realized that this was a time machine. There was only one way to find out...


	45. Chapter 45

Narrator: Marie Antoinette

I rushed into the classroom to see Mangle talking to Lily. I knew she wanted to escape the lab, everyone did. It looked like a crisis averted until I saw Nero. She was fiddling with the Cuckoo Clock of Doom. I heard the button press and the room began to shake...we were going back in time. This was sure to be a balancing act...


	46. Epilogue

Epilogue

Moria entered the Master's Quarters and shuddered. Even though she was a ghost, she still had feared. At Craw Manor, you had to fear Andrew. Being called to the principal's office was never a good thing. She wondered what he could possibly want... she was about to find out.

Next Book: Balancing Act:Roma


End file.
